lineriessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirie Kujino
Kirie Kujino (姁磁野雰恵 Kujino Kirie) is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. She got into the school through official recommendations. She's also one of the few known survivors of the New Age Experiment. Appearance Kirie is a girl of above average height with a thin, yet fit physique. She has shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears the standard Yuuei uniform with black thigh high stockings and a red bow instead of a tie. Her hero costume consists of a white body-fit long-sleeved top with a large collar and two straps over her shoulders, black shorts and purple, thigh high boots. She also wears light purple gloves, equipped with a particle stabilizing device that allow her to amplify her laser beams and shields. On her purple belt, she carries silicon cards, used to disperse her individual laser beams into multiple ones. Personality Kirie is a friendly, empathetic girl who cares greatly about others. She has, however, a tendency to care little for herself, often putting the needs and worries of other before her own. Due to being very sickly and frail during her childhood, she hates being treated as incapable or weak, and strongly seeks to prove herself as a strong person. Also as a result of her sickness, Kirie didn't have many friends during her childhood other than those she met at the hospital. Despite her friendly demeanor, this inexperience makes her uncertain on how to approach people, which led her to have the unusual habit of keeping notes about her classmates' personalities in order to befriend them. In battle, Kirie is very confident, but respectul towards her adversaries. She always makes a point to give her all against an opponent that does the same towards her. She grew angry and frustrated at Shouto for not using his full power during their battle as well as against his other opponents, which was only aggravated by the fact that her illness stopped her from defeating him. Kirie has a somewhat sassy sense of humor, and has been shown to enjoy teasing people. She's also noticeably clever and able to stay level headed in stressful situations, a trait that multiple people have acknowledged her for. When angry, however, Kirie has been described as scary or even terrifying. The traumatic experience of having been a test subject in the New Age Experiment has left Kirie with emotional scars, most noticeably self depreciating thoughts of being a "manufactured, fake hero" and a fear of hospitals. History Synopsis Battle Trial Arc Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Sports Festival Arc Field Training Arc End of Term Test Arc School Trip Arc Hideout Raid Arc Quirk and Abilities Electromagnetism (電磁気 Denjiki): Kirie's Quirk grants her the ability to generate and dispel electromagnetic energy. This ability makes her able to manipulate ferrous materials within a certain range of herself, as well as make use of electricity in combat, though to a weaker extent than someone with a pure electricity-type Quirk, since electromagnetic energy is composed of a weak electric field and a strong magnetic one. Due to her extensive knowledge over electromagnetism and its applications, Kirie has shown to be able to use her Quirk in many forms: *'Electromagnetism Manipulation:' Kirie can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on metal walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. She can use it to manipulate metal tools or weapons held by the enemy, interfering or completely stopping their attacks. Kirie cannot magnetize objects, as such, one of her greatest weaknesses are non-ferrous weapons and other material, which she is unable to manipulate. *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' Kirie has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target a person's muscles, effectively working as a magnetic taser. *'Sensory Perception:' Kirie is able to sense electromagnetic phenomena within a certain range of herself. Though she can sense it, she cannot specify what it is, only that there is a disturbance in the area. Through great concentration, she can also use her powers to sense the space around herself, even of a building that she has yet to enter. Her spatial sense is, however, limited to a range of 10 meters. *'Magnetic Field:' Kirie can create a magnetic field around herself that is able to deflect incoming attacks. This field is based on her physical endurance, and as such, it can be painful for her to hold it for long periods of time or to defend against greatly powerful attacks. Kirie's stats, according to the Official Character Book Weaknesses Firing Backlash: While Kirie is resistant to her own produced energy, she is not immune to the backlash of firing it, and has to consciously limit herself when using her ability as to not gravely hurt herself. It has been stated that when using her full power, she could wipe out entire city blocks, but would turn herself to dust in the process. Firing Direction: Despite being able to make up to a maximum of ten beams without the aid of her silicon cards, Kirie can only fire in a single direction at once, thus being incapable of releasing a curtain of fire in multiple directions. This leads her to being weak to surprise attacks focused on her back. Trivia * According to her profile in Volume 2: **Kirie likes video games and karaoke. **Her power was originally going to be given to a Pro Hero. However, Horikoshi felt that class A lacked strong girls, so he gave the Meltdowner to Kirie instead. * Kirie and Ochako Uraraka are the only characters in the series to have names that refer to their personalities instead of their abilities. Unlike Ochako, however, Kirie's name lacks a possible alternate reading that might hint to her powers. This is likely a reference to her being born Quirkless.